


Don't Tread on me, I'm cute

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babybones (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: Young Red is going to maybe be fine
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Don't Tread on me, I'm cute

There was no way Sans was leaving a child in an alternate universe like that. Citzens fighting to death in the public square. Desparate to gain food, money, power, or otherwise excutions. Letting the dust of the dying lay covering the snowy landscape. With only one bussines in town, a tavern, full of wasted potental. An icy bone chilling, though flame like creature was serving. The money came first before the chilling presents grabs what they ask for. Or two bunnies he knows as the alternates of the nice shopkeeper and the innkeeper. Though considerably more worn, with patches of fur missing with weird burns. One with ice melting off, and holes of sharp teeth was in one of their arms likely from defending themselves against one of the canine soldiers. When even the Royal Guard wasn't even safe. It was no wonder when he saw a cloaked someone tossing a young one in the tavern's dumptser. He nabbed them and left. Teleporting to his universe with his phone's help. Back to the odd machine that made it possible. The room wasn't well manetaned. Harboring dust on all surfaces of the room. Cause though he could traverse to alternate universes. He could only arrive back at a certain time. Messing with it was fine, but there wasn't an answer to but to end up on the day, the hour, and the mintue he first fixed it. A nice time period, where everything would be good for a long while. As he placed the young one on the dusty desk. He pulled out a notebook filling up with scribbles. Leaving space around to circle the newest destination with a red pen. Knowing that this young one likely had to go back. Surely a sneeze came from the littlle one playing in the lifeless dust. 


End file.
